Sans titre
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: Le soir un 23 decembre. Barnaby rencontre Kaede.


_Un Petit O.S écrit pour Noël. Sont contexte est à placer entre l'épisode 9 et 10 et dire qu'ils sont à l'époque de Noël._  
_Je pense qu'il reste des fautes. Enfin. Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

En ce 23 décembre, dans un centre commercial de la grande ville de Stern Bild City, une enfant aux cheveux bruns coiffés d'une tresse partant de côté, était très contente. Elle avait réussie à trouver un cadeau pour chaque membre de sa famille, et surtout son père rentrait pour les fêtes.

Kaede, toute fière, marchait d'un pas dynamique pour rejoindre sa grand-mère qui devait l'attendre plus loin. Sur la route, la jeune fille fut distraite, ne regardant pas où elle allait, plus occupée à admirer les majestueuses décorations sorties exceptionnellement chaque années pour cette date, des guirlandes rouges et vertes lumineuses ou poilues, des sapins décorés à outrances de boules colorées ternes, mates ou bien encore brillantes. D'autre arbre de Noël, toujours des sapins, mais d'un vert différent étaient saupoudrés de neige, sur leurs branches des petits anges, avec à leur pieds des paquets cadeaux factices qui promettaient d'offrir des petits soldats ou des poupées habillées comme des princesses. Tout autour de Kaede tout n'était que guirlandes et festivités qui la distrayaient de sa route et elle percuta quelqu'un et tomba à la renverse.

Sous le choc, Kaede ferma les yeux et fut étonnée de sentir une main la retenir, mais son sac tomba à terre et tout son contenu se déversa sur le sol de marbre blanc du centre commercial.

- « Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? » lui demanda l'inconnu.

Kaede rouvrit les yeux et répondit à la négative, elle n'avait rien. Elle regarda l'homme se tenant devant elle, il était grand avec des lunettes et les cheveux blonds, mi-bouclés, mi-lisse. Il était vêtu d'une veste en cuir rouge avec des bottes de même couleur, son pantalon était beige ainsi que son écharpe.

- « Mais vous … vous êtes Barnaby ?! » s'exclama Kaede, très surprise.

- « Oui. » lui sourit Barnaby habitué depuis longtemps à ce qu'on le reconnaisse, même en pleine en rue.

Kaede, embêtée d'avoir percuté son idole lui présenta ses excuses qu'il accepta. Elle se baissa et ramassa ses emplettes tombées à terre. Quand elle se releva elle vit Barnaby avec une photo en mains, l'air intrigué.

- « Je crois que cette photo vous appartient. Elle s'était envolée. »

Il lui tendit le bout de papier plastifié qui semblait avoir bien vécu. Elle le récupéra et s'empressa de le mettre dans sa poche, comme l'une des choses les plus précieuses.

- « Merci ! Cette photo met très précieuse. »

À cet instant, Barnaby cru voir le visage de la fille qu'il avait sauvé à la patinoire et fut pris d'un doute. Kaede avait déjà fait demi-tour et s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose quand sa question lui échappa des lèvres.

- « Vous ne seriez pas la fille que j'ai sauvé à la patinoire ? »

- « Oui ! C'était moi. D'ailleurs je ne vous dirai jamais assez merci. »

Barnaby était ce qu'il y avait de plus surpris. Si on lui avait dit, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Mais avant de n'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, il entendit une vielle dame appeler la fille.

- « Désolée, ma grand-mère m'appelle. Je dois y aller. » Kaede avait dit tout cela tout en s'éloignant.

- « Attends ! Qu'elle est ton nom ? » Cria Barnaby pour couvrir la distance qu'avait déjà parcouru la jeune fille. Elle se retourna et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- « Kaede Kaburagi ! Joyeux Noël M. Brook ! »

C'est sur ces mots qu'elle partit en courant vers la sortie des magasins où l'attendait une vielle dame ainsi qu'un homme proche de la quarantaine.  
Barnaby ne savait pas combien de temps s'étaient écoulés entre le moment ou l'enfant était parti et celui où Kotetsu le retrouva. En tout cas maintenant il faisait nuit.

- « Salut Bunny ! »

Le dit Bunny le regarda de travers avant de lui répliquer vertement que son nom était Barnaby et non Bunny. Comme à son habitude Kotetsu rigola à sa réplique. Il était habillé comme à son habitude à la différence près qu'il avait troqué son blazer contre un polo en laine blanc sans manche avec toujours une chemise verte.

- « Au fait, Kotetsu. » interpella Barnaby.

- « Mmh ? »

- « J'ai enfin compris pourquoi tu me devait une fière chandelle pour avoir sauvée la gamine de la patinoire. »

- « Que ? » Kotetsu le regardait avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas comment il aurait compris quoi que ce soit puisqu'il ne s'était jamais expliqué « Eh ! Barnaby ! Ne te sauve pas après avoir dit un truc pareil ! Explique-toi ! »

Kotetsu parti à la suite de son coéquipier avec dans son sac des cadeaux pour toute sa famille et deux billets de trains pour chez lui.  
Un pour lui, et un pour Bunny. Après tout, sa fille était fan de Barnaby, donc cela lui fera plaisir. Et puis, plus important, ça évitera à ce dernier de passer encore un Noël seul.

* * *

_Joyeux Noël! _


End file.
